


call out my name

by rosejelly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Yearning, i don't know how to rate my fics, they deserve to end it with a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosejelly/pseuds/rosejelly
Summary: (song-inspired fic)Set after the reveal.After Kara reveals her identity, Lena completely erases Kara out of her life. No calls, no texts, no fights, no Lena.No Lena.Kara just wants to hear Lena's voice one more time.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 310





	call out my name

Kara doesn’t know what she’s waiting for. 

She’s sitting by her phone, silent and unmoving next to her. She can’t hear anything, not even the soft murmuring of late night traffic beneath her window, not the footsteps from the apartment above her, not the creak of her furniture. 

She stares at her phone, so intensely and still that when it finally buzzes, she flinches and heat flashes in her eyes. It just narrowly misses her phone by an inch, her coffee table earning a round, smouldering hole. 

She grabs the phone, cradling it safely to her chest, eyes scanning over the screen frantically. 

It isn’t Lena. Just Winn, his string of emojis lighting up Kara’s screen. His use of multiple monkey emojis used to make her smile, but now she feels an unfamiliar stirring of irritation. 

She lifts the phone above her head, wanting to throw it at the wall, smash it in her hand, hear something break so the frustration inside her could finally unravel. 

But Lena might call her. 

So she sets the phone down, gently on the couch. She lifts the coffee table in her hands instead (there’s a hole in it anyway), and squeezes it, hard. The wood cracks easily under her grip, splintering into wooden shreds, fingertips digging and digging and digging into it. 

She reduces the entire table into a sad pile of splinters and sawdust on her lap, but the feeling doesn’t go away.   
  


* * *

  
It’s been exactly twelve days since Lena has called her back. The hundreds of unanswered voice mails, texts and missed calls grates on Kara’s nerves like nothing ever has. She can feel her temper getting shorter, her punches are harder, and even Winn looks annoyingly unnerved when she stalks past, demanding for another mission. Alex looks at her, the unspoken warning a big sister gives before they actually lay it on you, but Kara avoids her concerned, sharp eyes and stares at the city map laid out underneath her like it needs her urgent attention. 

There’s nothing on the map. 

“Take a breather, Kara,” Alex says. Her voice is soft but there’s a hint of steel behind it that’s quite clear; this isn’t a suggestion. “We’ll call you when we need you.”   
  


* * *

  
Somehow she finds herself drifting close to L-Corp, the towering glass building reflecting her tiny figure, red cape fluttering, her own disgruntled face staring back at her. She hates that it's a habit to circle back here, even though she could fly straight up to space if she wanted to. 

Her instinct tugs her back to Lena. _What a traitor._

She sits in the building opposite regardless, legs swinging from the edge. She can see Lena, a little moving blip of a maroon suit, back hunched over her desk. Her heartbeat echoes in Kara’s ears, mildly skipping every one beat or so due to stress, and Kara frowns at that. She probably hasn’t had lunch yet, as evident by the quiet rumbling that Kara can hear, even though it's well into the late afternoon. 

Kara’s so focused on her, she doesn’t see the men enter until Lena’s head snaps up. Her heartbeat stutters as the intruders close in on her, their body language tense and menacing. Lena stands, slowly, her left hand subtly skimming under her desk. She’s calling for security, but by the time they arrive, it’ll be too late. 

Lena stumbles away from them when they round her desk, back pressed against the balcony, her hand thrusting out a sparking taser. The men back away for a moment, and Lena turns to look out of her balcony desperately. 

Their eyes meet, and Kara’s breath hitches. 

_ She’s going to call for me, _ Kara thinks, already rising to her feet.  _ I haven’t heard her voice in forever.  _

Lena’s eyes narrow. She opens her mouth for a moment, like she’s thinking of it, but she turns away and jabs her taser unforgivingly into her attacker’s neck, with a force that seems more furious than necessary. He goes down with a shuddering yell. 

Kara’s chest clenches fiercely when Lena ignores her presence like she isn’t there at all. It feels like being shot with kryptonite, paralysing and poisonous. She drags in a shuddering breath, fists clenched tightly at her sides. Is this what she wanted? Would Lena rather get hurt than to trust Kara? 

Lena misses on the second intruder, and she’s grabbed by her neck, hoisted up above the balcony. She claws at his hands, legs kicking out on instinct. Her heel droops from one foot, and falls seventy stories down. 

Kara is there before the heel even touches the ground. 

She uses just a little too much strength, and the intruder goes flying across Lena’s office, crashing into both her glass wall and her drywall. He doesn’t get up again. 

She’s holding Lena in one arm, wrapped tight under her thighs. The other hand holds Lena’s heel, dangling loosely on her fingertips. Lena is clutching onto her, gasping for breath, rubbing her sore throat. 

“Why didn’t you call for me?” Kara’s words are out of her mouth before she can filter them. 

Lena seems to be shaken out of her fright with Kara’s words, and she pushes at Kara’s chest, trying to get down and away from her. Kara reluctantly releases her, lets Lena slide against her body, down to the ground. Now that Kara is right next to her, the soft jasmine notes of Lena’s perfume envelops her, the warmth and curve of her body against her achingly familiar. She’s still silent, brushing off her clothes fiercely. Cold, distant green eyes glower up at her, giving her the dreaded answer to her question. 

Wordlessly, Kara hands over the heel. Lena glances at it, then snatches it and slides it on. The frustration in Kara’s chest is boiling over at Lena’s silent treatment. She wants Lena to say something, anything. 

“You’re avoiding me,” Kara tries again. Lena’s sharp glare snaps up at her, the kind she reserves for misogynistic board members and incompetent staff, but Kara is too desperate to be pushed away with just a glare. “You shouldn’t risk your life like that, Lena. If you need me, I’ll be there.” She reaches out for Lena’s hand, and surprisingly, Lena lets her take it. She lifts it, disappointed to see her slender wrist free of the watch Kara had given her. 

“Whatever happens between us, I don’t want you to get hurt because of it. Just...call for me when you need me, okay? Promise me.” Kara stares beseechingly into Lena’s eyes, and for a moment, she almost thought she saw something crack beneath those frozen pools of jade. 

“There is nothing happening between us,” Lena murmurs. The low tone of her voice washes over Kara like a wave. She doesn’t realise how much she misses Lena until she hears her speak again. “You made a mockery of our friendship, of my trust. I don’t  _ need _ you.” 

She sidesteps Kara to walk away, but Kara finds herself blocking Lena’s path, hot tears stinging the back of her eyes. 

“Tell me how to make it better, then.” She tries not to let her voice crack. “I’ve apologised a hundred times, Lena, I’ve tried every way I can to connect to you, to let you know how sorry I am.” She steps forward as she speaks, unknowingly backing Lena into what’s left of her glass wall. Lena stares up at her, but the ice behind her gaze is broken. It’s wavering, uncertain. 

“Tell me what I should do to make it right, and I’ll do it.” 

“There’s…” Lena’s voice is hoarse now, and she clears her throat subtly, trying to shut herself off again. Kara recognises it, and she hates it. “There’s nothing you can do.” 

“Nothing?” Kara is so close to Lena that she can see every eyelash curled and clumped with mascara, the cracked lines of her lips under her red lipstick, the twitch in the corner of her mouth that means she’s lying. 

Lena is  _ Iying. _

She presses her forehead against Lena’s, and she hears Lena’s heartbeat skip, stuttering over itself. 

“Kara,” Lena sighs, and Kara can’t help the soft groan that escapes from her when she hears her name. She feels Lena stiffen at the sound, doesn’t miss the way green eyes dip to her lips. 

“I miss you, Lena,” Kara admits softly. She daringly trails her fingers against Lena’s forearm, relieved when Lena doesn’t move away. “Stay with me. I want-” 

Kara jerks in surprise at the kiss, so brief and light that she almost thought she’d imagined it if not for the way Lena touches her lips, like she’s already regretting her action. 

The gentleness of the first kiss is gone in a second, and Kara presses Lena fully against what remains of the glass wall, desperate to feel her. Lena whimpers into the kiss, hands scrabbling at Kara’s suit. Kara’s hands are pressed into the glass, and it’s starting to crack under her fingertips. 

She hears the storming of Lena’s bodyguards coming in, and she almost rolls her eyes at the interruption. She breaks the kiss, gratified to find Lena following her, chasing her lips closely. She presses a finger to Lena’s lips to stop her. The plush way her mouth dips under her finger makes Kara want to kiss her again. 

“Someone’s coming,” Kara whispers, and _wow, why is her voice so croaky?_

Lena’s eyes widen, and she turns around just in time to smooth down her hair and stare at the guards who’ve stormed in. Kara doesn’t give them a chance to respond, only to let them see that Lena’s safe. She gathers Lena back up into her arms, gives the useless guards a two fingered salute, and flies off before Lena’s indignant squeak turns into a full out lecture. 

When she deposits Lena carefully into the couch of her apartment, Lena’s glare is back in full force. But it isn’t cold or detached, just adorably embarrassed. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” She arches a brow, arms crossed firmly, but that Luthor effect is rather dampened by the flush across her pale cheeks. Kara drifts down on the couch, legs tucked under her, eyes wide with innocence. 

“I thought you might want to continue under more private circumstances.”    
  
“If you think this means I’ve forgiven you-” Lena’s voice catches in her throat when Kara closes in on her, strong arms bracketing her into the couch.    
  
“I can tell when you’re lying,” Kara murmurs. “How many times do you want me to apologise?” Before Lena can retort, Kara answers, “I’ll do it. I’m sorry.” She presses a kiss to the corner of Lena’s mouth. “I’m sorry.” A kiss to her jaw. “I’m sorry.” A kiss to the sweet freckle on her neck. “I’m so-”    
  
Lena’s pressing a trembling palm against Kara’s mouth, her wide eyes glossy with tears.    
  
“Kara,” she says, voice thick with emotion. Kara melts when she hears her name, but she stays perfectly still until Lena pulls her palm away. Kara catches it, kisses the inside of her wrist tenderly, and whispers brokenly against it, “Can you say my name again? I’ve missed it.” 

“Kara?” She sighs, releasing Lena’s wrist to press her back into the couch.    
  
“Again.”    
  
“Kara.” This one sounds more pleading, and is quickly muffled by a hungry kiss.    
  
“Again,” Kara says hoarsely. She buries her face into Lena’s warm neck, dragging her lips roughly up against burning skin until she finds Lena's lipstick smeared, kiss-swollen lips again.    
  
“Kara.” Lena whimpers it into Kara’s mouth, and she drinks it down greedily. 

**“Again.”**

**Author's Note:**

> the kiss i wanted them to have :'/
> 
> thank you for reading! comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
